Half-blood prince
by norway4ever
Summary: I came up with this story where I basically just tell Snapes story. From 5th year to his death. Please read it. It's better than it sounds. I don't mention any names, but i think you'll understand who i'm talking about.


You're angry, humiliated. The word slips and it's over. Her emerald eyes are filling with tears. You want to take it back. It's too late. Her flaming red hair dances on her back as she runs away. Away from the situation. Away from the people, the shame. Away from you.

She refuses to talk to you. You want to tell her. Tell her how you feel. But you can't. She wouldn't understand. She'd think you're lying. You understand you can never take back what you said. Never.

Next year she's alone. She's sad, and nobody knows. Nobody can see it but you. You, her friend. The one who said it was okay to be different. The one who came in to her life and ruined it. You see her crying. Crying without tears. The way she did before. When you where kids you could help, but not now.

She wouldn't answer your letters during the summer. You kept sending them, and you gave up. You stopped trying. You let her alone. Why? Because you knew this was something you couldn't fix. It was done. And nothing could fix it.

He walks up to her. You feel your anger rise. His arrogant looks. His confident walk. You hate him. So does she. She yells at him and walks away. An irritated look in her face. You feel happy. But for once you wish you were him. Handsome, confident, able to be her friend. You wish you could talk to her. You wish nothing had changed.

She doesn't like him, but he comes closer each day. You can see it from across the room. Maybe she lied? Maybe she likes him.

It destroys you. She laughs. The tears have dried. She forgot you. Forgot everything. It's only a memory. So are you. A good memory you wonder? Does she think of you with a smile? Probably not. Not after what you said.

You don't need her you think. You're friends agree. You try to forget her, and she won't leave your mind. You see her in the hall, and it makes your day. You try to make her seem like scum. _'MUDBLOOD'. _Your eyes sting and you cry. Alone so no one knows. You hear her voice, and it haunts you. Haunts you for the rest of your life. What did you do?

You see them together. Him and her. Your heart sinks and you know. It's your fault. She lied to you. She did it for you. She loves him but doesn't know it yet. But you do. And everyone else. _'MUDBLOOD'. _You're lying to yourself. You love her.

Time goes by. They do everything together. You are alone. You miss her so much. You can never forgive yourself for what you did that time. What you said. _'MUDBLOOD'. _Trying to blame it on others but you know it was you. You didn't have to say it.

You go separate ways. You don't see each other again. Not alive. _'MUDBLOOD'. _Why? You think you killed her. You killed yourself. No one else but yourself. She's happy with him. He's her everything. They got married you heard. Once again you wish you were him. Wish you were the one to be with her. Wish you could hold her every night. Whisper comforting words.

You follow you friends. He's pure evil. After what happened you think he's right. _'MUDBLOODS'. _You kill people. Not willingly, to survive. You tell him secrets. He trusts you.

_Potter!_ You refuse to believe it. She can't die. You seek help to save her. It doesn't work. She's gone. He's gone. The boy lived. How could it happen you wonder? Her love was always strong. She loved you too once. She was your friend.

He's pure evil. After what happened you see he was wrong. He disappeared and so did his followers. You are alone.

The boy has her eyes. You swear to protect him. You're a spy. Your loyalty is put on a test. Enemies are made and loyalties are broken. The boy makes you remember. _'MUDBLOOD'. _Not again. It's over. You kill people. Not willingly, to survive. You tell secrets and you're trusted. You're loyal.

You were a great man, and you deserved better. Your life ended too quickly, too soon. You died for her. For her son. For love.  
Your love was always strong. You loved her too once. You never stopped.

It shouldn't end like this. People hated you. They judged you. Not even knowing you. Who you were. But I know better. You were brave. You were our prince. Our half-blood prince.


End file.
